Max Warbler
by acm2099
Summary: Darren descubre los inconvenientes de ver a Max usando el uniforme de la Academia Dalton.


**Titulo:** Max Warbler  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Max Adler, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Categoria: <strong>**RPS, Glee**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren descubre los inconvenientes de ver a Max usando el uniforme de la Academia Dalton.

Espero que les guste. Una parte de mí aun se siente mal por usar a estos chicos, tan cercanos a sus fans, para saciar mis bajos instintos

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Darren vio a Max con una chaqueta de los Warblers se echó a reír. Max estaba en un evento con las fans de Inglaterra y confesó que los Warblers le encantaban así que una de las fans subió al escenario y le prestó su falsa chaqueta de la falsa academia Dalton. La chaqueta era pequeña para Max, las mangas apenas le llegaban hasta la muñeca y de cerrarle, ni hablar. Darren notó en las fotografías como se marcaban los pectorales de Max bajo su camiseta mientras se retiraba la chaqueta. Ese día Darren le envió varios mensajes a Max burlándose de su amor incontenible por los Warblers. Las cosas se hubieran quedado ahí. De hecho, se quedaron justo ahí. Darren olvidó el asunto al cabo de unos días.<p>

El inicio de la nueva temporada llegó y con ello las extenuantes grabaciones de cada capítulo. Claro que Darren estaba feliz de regresar y de poder hablar con los chicos, entre ellos con Max. Sobre todo Max, para que engañarse. Le encantaba pasar horas muertas con él y que por lo regular les llamasen juntos para grabar en el mismo capítulo, como en la segunda temporada.

Para octubre el éxito de la serie estaba más que probado y, como muchos de los chicos se despedían al final de esa temporada, no dudaban en hacer fiestas a cada pequeño descanso que tenían entre grabaciones. En esa ocasión la fiesta era de disfraces. Darren se había decidido por un completo traje de pirata con el parche en el ojo incluido.

Cuando Max llegó Darren casi se desmaya. Max no sólo tenía la chaqueta de los Warblers, se había mandado hacer todo el puto atuendo. Chaqueta, corbata, pantalón… Hasta los putos zapatos eran idénticos. En ese momento a Darren le dejó de parecer gracioso cómo se veía Max con el falso uniforme de la falsa academia Dalton.

Con algunos tragos encima la noche poco a poco se fue tornando más interesante y Darren no podía dejar notar lo bien que se veía Max con ese puto disfraz. En algún punto de la fiesta Darren y Max se quedaron solos contándose una que otra estupidez. Darren estaba consciente de que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos era mucha pero no le importó. Observaba los movimientos de las manos de Max, los labios formando sonrisas y las perfectas cejas elevándose, tensándose. Pero Darren se concentraba en las inmensas ganas que tenía de besar a su amigo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y Darren siempre había intentado suprimir ese deseo con otros chicos. Sin embargo, Max era tan distinto, tan jodidamente perfecto, que no quería resistirse. Así que sin más se lanzó a los labios de su amigo esperando no recibir un golpe a cambio. Y así fue. De hecho Max respondió al avance bastante bien para ser un tipo hetero al cien por cien.

Se escabulleron de la fiesta sin que nadie notara nada. Darren estaba hospedado en un hotel a escasas tres cuadras de la casa de Mark en los Ángeles. Pasaron casi corriendo por el recibidor de hotel y en el elevador Darren se apoyó en el cuerpo de Max. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se volvieran a besar. En esa ocasión no fue tímido. Max lo envolvió con sus brazos. Las manos de Darren se colaron por la chaqueta para acariciar el pecho de Max sobre la camisa blanca del falso uniforme de Dalton. El ascensor se detuvo. La habitación de Darren estaba al final del pasillo y entre tumbos y caricias mal disimuladas llegaron.

En cuanto estuvieron a resguardo en la habitación Darren se volvió a lanzar sobre el cuerpo de Max, quien lo sujetó de las piernas y lo elevó hasta que quedó a su altura. Darren enredó sus piernas en el cuerpo de Max sin dejar de besarlo. Sabía a vino y menta, o por lo menos eso creía la nublada mente de Darren. Se separó un poco del cuerpo de Max para quitarse el chaleco de pirata junto con su camiseta de rayas azules y blancas. Los labios de Max fueron directamente a la piel de su cuello. Darren podía sentir los dientes de Max marcando la sensible piel de su clavícula. Las temblorosas manos de Darren deshicieron ansiosas el nudo de la corbata de Dalton y se las arregló para desabotonar la camisa de Max hasta poder colar sus manos y tocar el vello de su pecho. Cuando lo escuchó gemir todo el cuerpo de Darren se estremeció.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —La voz enronquecida de Max hizo palpitar la polla de Darren.

—No sé pero se siente asombroso. —Max sonrió sin despegar los labios del cuello de Darren.

—Jodidamente asombroso —dijo Max. Darren le devolvió la sonrisa.

Max reanudó sus besos y los llevó hasta la cama donde ambos cayeron abrazados. Cuando Max quiso quitarse la chaqueta, Darren lo detuvo. Se deshicieron rápidamente de los pantalones mientras las pieles se rozaban una y otra vez y los besos se hacían más fogosos y llenos de una pasión que Darren anhelaba desde hace tiempo.

No quería pensar por qué tenía lubricante en el cajón de su mesita de noche. No quería pensar que esa noche tenía planeado ir a algún lugar de ambiente después de la fiesta a ligarse a algún tipo que no pusiera en peligro su reputación. Y tenía experiencia en eso. Porque si Darren era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que asumir que hacía mucho tiempo que iba a esos lugares buscando polvos anónimos. Aunque en lo único en lo que no quería pensar era en etiquetarse de ninguna forma. Él follaba con tíos porque tenía ganas. Y no había nada más que pensar.

_Hasta esa noche_…

Porque ese no era un tipo cualquiera. Ese que estaba encima de él, con los dedos entrando y saliendo de su culo, era Max Adler, su amigo. Y Darren lo había sabido desde siempre. Max tenía que ser así de apasionado en la cama. Max debía ser un tipo tierno de los que te preguntaba si estabas listo, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Max era de los tipos que entraban lentamente, besando a su pareja, gimiendo a cada centímetro, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento con él. Max era de los tipos que se movían lentamente hasta encontrar el lugar que volvía loca a su pareja.

—¡Ah…! —Los puños de Max cayeron a ambos lados de la cabeza de Darren.

—¿Justo ahí, bebé? —Darren asintió. Max sonrió y empezó a moverse en serio.

Darren lo sabía. Max era de esos tipos que hacía de todo para satisfacer a su pareja, como moverse cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. Como sujetarlo de la cadera, elevarlo… Darren lo sabía desde la primera escena que compartieron juntos en la serie, con Max a centímetros de su rostro, con los ojos llenos de furia, poder, miedo y ternura. Darren estuvo a punto de besarlo en aquella ocasión pero fue profesional y se detuvo. En cambio ahora…

Max lo besaba mientras gruñía en cada embestida. Darren clavaba sus dedos en la amplia espalda de su amigo. Estaba a punto de correrse por la maravillosa fricción de su polla con el estomago de Max, sólo necesitaba tocarse un poco y lo conseguiría. Max lo sujetó con un solo brazo mientras que su mano libre vagaba por el pecho de Darren, acariciando levemente los pezones y siguiendo hasta encontrarse con su erección. Tres buenos toques bastaron para que Darren se corriera con fuerza sobre el pecho de Max.

Dio un par de furiosas embestidas más y salió de él, se retiró el preservativo y se masturbó hasta terminar con un ronco gemido que atrapó toda la atención de Darren. Segundos después ambos acabaron agotados sobre la cama y les bastó cerrar los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Era un cuerpo cálido, con vello en el pecho, suave y completamente abrazable. Jodidamente abrazable. Darren sabía quién era el único puto oso de peluche viviente que conocía y se intentó engañar a sí mismo con los ojos aún cerrados pensando en que había estado demasiado bebido cuando no era cierto ni de coña. Sólo había bebido un par de tragos; seguramente Max había bebido más que él. Pero ahí estaban, desnudos después de un polvo, un gran polvo, el mejor en años. Sin embargo Darren no quería afrontar lo que había sucedido.<p>

Como pudo se desenredó del cuerpo de Max, buscó sus pantalones y su estúpida camiseta de rayas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se paró; sentía la mirada de Max sobre su espalda. Pero no se detuvo y salió sin enfrentar a Max.

Después de permanecer diez minutos en la recepción del hotel esquivando miradas incomodas y pensado en todas las cosas en las que no debía pensar, su móvil sonó. Al principio se sorprendió pero luego recordó que lo había puesto en el bolsillo de su pantalón durante la fiesta. Darren sabía quién era la única persona que podía llamarle en ese momento.

—Hola, ¿dónde estás? Te vi salir y pensé que regresarías pronto pero ya me he duchado y aún no sabía nada de ti.

—Estoy en la recepción del hotel. —Darren escuchó un fuerte suspiro de Max.

—¿En la…? Darren, tenemos que hablar de esto.

—No. Sí… No, no quiero hablar de lo que ha pasado.

—Bien, está bien. ¿Por qué no subes para darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa? No creo que sea muy cómodo que te vean con esas fachas. Aún es temprano pero de un momento a otro la entrada del hotel se llenará de gente y tú eres Darren Criss, Blaine Warbler. Seguro que te reconocen, si es que no lo han hecho ya.

Darren suspiró. Max tenía razón, la recepción estaba desierta pero dos chicas que habían pasado por ahí lo reconocieron de inmediato y él no tenía deseos de que muchas personas lo vieran así vestido, y menos si estaba sentado inútilmente en la recepción del hotel sin razón aparente. Pero tampoco quería subir y ver a Max en la habitación, los dos solos y con el recuerdo de la noche anterior flotando en su mente.

—No quiero…

—Vale, vale. Lo he pillado. —Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio. —Bien, ¿qué te parece si bajo por las escaleras? Tú subes por alguno de los elevadores, te das un baño y nos vemos abajo para desayunar, ¿ok?

—De verdad no quiero hablar de… _Eso._

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo será un desayuno. Hablaremos como dos amigos que nunca han follado. —Darren gruñó. —O podemos no hablar de nada, sólo comer. ¿Está bien?

—Bien.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después ambos estaban sentados en el restaurante del hotel. Darren se sentía muy, pero muy, incómodo y no precisamente por haber follado con Max la noche anterior. Eso se lo dejaba a la parte racional de su mente, que en esos momentos estaba trabajando en explicar cómo es que sucedió y que consecuencias tendría. En realidad estaba incómodo en ese momento por…<p>

—¿Podrías…? —señaló el torso de Max, que estaba comiendo y lo miró extrañado cuando habló—. Por favor. —Max levantó una de sus perfectas cejas sin entender muy bien hasta que por fin notó a qué se refería Darren.

—¿La chaqueta? —Darren asintió. Max se la quitó y la colocó sobre el respaldo de su silla. —Lo siento pero no tenía mucha ropa por aquí, ¿sabes? —Darren enrojeció pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y sólo quedo otra ronda de café americano, Darren pensó que tenía que irse de allí porque las cosas no se iban a poner bonitas. Lo sabía, había algo en la jodida mirada de Max que se lo decía.

—Darren, sé que no quieres pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—No…

—Darren. —Simplemente se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana el set. —Por una fracción de segundo los ojos de ambos se encontraron pero Darren no se dejó seducir por los verdes ojos de Max. —Cuídate. — Y salió corriendo para llamar a la única persona que seguramente entendería por lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Max se derrumbó en la silla, cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró. No hubiese querido que su mañana con Darren acabase así. Él querría haber despertado con él todavía su lado, pasar el incómodo momento de <em>joder, nos acostamos<em>, hablar del polvo, de las estúpidas insinuaciones anteriores, de los coqueteos y acabar quedando para algo más o tal vez follar de nuevo. No limitaba las opciones.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron para nada como las quería o esperaba. Así que pensó en la única persona en el mundo que entendería la situación y que podía ayudarlo con un buen consejo sobre esa noche. Tomó su móvil y sin pensarlo dos veces buscó el número de su amigo.

—Ey, Chris. ¿Estás en casa?

* * *

><p>Minutos después Max se encontraba golpeando la puerta del departamento de su amigo. Chris no era un tipo ostentoso y a pesar de ser una súper estrella de la televisión no vivía como tal. Chris Colfer aún era un tío normal capaz de ayudarlo<p>

—Dime qué es importante. —Chris abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y aún medio dormido.

—¿Está…?

—Nop. Salió hace un rato. Entonces, ¿es importante? Porque si no lo es puedo regresar a la cama y fingir que te escucho.

—Darren y yo hemos dormido juntos. —Max esperaba que Chris gritara o que por lo menos abriera los ojos. En cambió sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. —¿No dices nada? —Max se dejó caer en el comodísimo sofá de Chris mientras éste se recostaba en el diván frente a él.

—Ya era hora, ¿no crees? —Max gruñó. —¡Vamos! Un año de conocerse y flirtear era suficiente. ¿Qué hay de malo con que terminara así?

—Que me desperté cuando Darren estaba saliendo de la habitación como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo violador. Ni siquiera me miró cuando se fue. Tenía la esperanza de que volviera pero no fue así y tuve que llamarlo; estaba en la recepción. Tuve que salir de la habitación para que él pudiera regresar. Luego desayunamos juntos y cuando quise tocar el tema salió corriendo.

Chris suspiró y cruzó las piernas mientras miraba a Max y su abatida postura. Lo que había sucedido era más que un polvo, por lo menos para Max.

—Tenía miedo de la situación. —Max lo miró incrédulo. —Mira, Darren es lo más gay del planeta pero aún no lo acepta. Anda por el mundo follando con chicos discretos pensando que es una fase experimental de su vida. Cree que un día va llegar una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y grandes pechos, que se enamorará de ella y que tendrán un montón de niños rubios con el cabello rizado y los ojos azules. Darren le tiene miedo a llamar a las cosas por su nombre y es normal; tú no andas pregonando que eres bi-curioso. —Max se frotó el rostro frustrado.

—No pero… No sé qué hacer.

—Habla con él y dile lo que tienes en esa cabecita. Háblale de lo que sientes y de lo que te gustaría que pasara. Tal vez tú seas el último paso de Darren para decidirse por el mundo al que pertenece y en el que ya ha estado pero que no quiere aceptar.

—¿Y si no me quiere escuchar? —Chris le sonrió.

—Ya veremos. Por lo pronto ve a casa y descansa. Mañana tenemos rodaje muy temprano. —Chris se puso de pie y condujo a Max hasta la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta se colocó frente a Max y alisó la falsa chaqueta de Dalton. —Es una buena replica. —Max asintió. —Tal vez deberías de llevarla cuando hables de nuevo con Darren.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te ves jodidamente caliente con ella. —Max abrazó fuertemente a Chris.

—Gracias por todo.

—Cuando quieras, muchachote. —Max sonrió sin apartarse aún.

—No me puedo creer que tengas veintiuno. —Chris se separó un poco de Max y le sonrió. En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió

—¿Por qué siempre te tengo que encontrar toqueteando a mi chico? —Chris salió de los brazos de Max y se puso frente a él simulando que lo protegía.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —Max se carcajeó ante el falso asombro y preocupación de Chris. —Mi posesivo y celoso novio me ha encontrado con mi súper amante _Max Warbler._

—No, no, no. Yo me voy. —Max salió del departamento. —Eso de los apodos no es para mí.

—¡Vamos! Aún me falta mi interpretación de Otelo. Tienes que esperar, _Max Warbler_.

—Lo siento, me voy. Chris, Chord, nos vemos.

Max escuchó las risas tras la puerta y sonrió. Chord y Chris habían iniciado un romance fugaz durante la gira. Cuando Chord salió definitivamente de la serie Chris pensó que sería el fin del romance. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Un año después aún seguían juntos, Chord estaba teniendo éxito con su disco y Chris… Era una súper estrella. Max estaba muy feliz por ellos.

* * *

><p>Max estaba sentando en su butaca mirando la escena de Chris. Su participación en la grabación ya había terminado, sin embargo esperaba el descanso de Chris para hablar con él ya que al parecer no podía cruzar ni media palabra con Darren porque le evitaba todo el tiempo. La escena finalizó y Chris se acercó a él.<p>

—¿Y bien? —Max suspiró.

—Nada, simplemente no quiere escucharme. —Chris negó.

—Bueno, tengo un plan que, si funciona, cumplirá dos de tus tres mayores fantasías: cantar con los Warblers y tener a Darren para ti solito. Sólo necesito que vayas a tu casa a por el uniforme de Dalton. Ya te enviare más detalles por el móvil. —Max boqueó un poco.

—Pero…

—Nada. Hazme caso.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que me convencieras para hacer esto. —Era ya muy tarde en el set. La última escena de Darren y Chris había sido muy pesada pero Chris no se había ido a casa y ahora estaba arreglando el nudo de la corbata de Max y sonriéndole perversamente.<p>

—Cállate. Como si no te encantara la idea de cantarle algo vestido de Warbler, _con los Warblers._ —Los chicos de la falsa academia sonrieron.

—Estamos muy contentos de ayudarte, Max. —Telly palmeó el hombro de Max y él le sonrió. Chris dio un aplauso algo estruendoso y miró a su amigo.

—Saldrá genial, tú eres genial y estos chicos son maravillosos. Hoy Darren tiene que caer y escucharte cuando menos. Personalmente, si alguien hiciera esto por mí le metería le lengua hasta la faringe. —Max abrazó a Chris. —Bien, chicos, al ataque que Darren está por llegar. —En ese momento se escucharon pisadas desde atrás. Los Warblers salieron primero para empezar la actuación. Luego era el turno de Max. —Vamos muchachote, que tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que esto se hiciera realidad.

Darren lo miró con la boca abierta. Estaba rodeado de los Warblers mientras Max se encontraba con él en el centro mirándole y cantado.

_Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>And there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friends<br>I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
>But I believe<br>_

Max le sonrió, le sujetó ambas manos y se las llevó al pecho. Lo siguiente, aunque cursi, era muy importante para que entendiera que las cosas tenían que hablarse.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<em>

El rostro de Darren perdió la sonrisa pero el de Max no. Con la mano izquierda sostuvo las dos manos de Darren sobre su pecho y la mano derecha la colocó en su cuello acariciando con el pulgar una de las mejillas, que notó algo rasposa, mientras seguía cantando.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
>only this sense of completion<br>and in your eyes  
>I see the missing pieces<br>I'm searching for  
>I think I found my way home<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<em>

Los Warbles siguieron creando una armonía perfecta, como siempre era entre ellos. Max simplemente miraba a Darren con una sonrisa encantadora. Lo vio tragar saliva. De una u otra forma sabía que había derrumbado una buena barrera del chico. _  
><em>

_A thousand angels dance around you  
>I am complete now that I've found you<em>

I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life.<p>

Darren no dijo nada cuando terminó la canción. Max quiso abrir la boca para preguntarle si le había gustado pero en ese momento Darren lo jaló hacía abajo y lo besó. Max lo sujetó de la cintura y lo elevó a su altura.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Max separándose un poco de los labios de Darren.

—No puedo creer que hicieras esto y con esta canción. —Max rió.

—Ni yo. Pero Chord y Chris no me dieron opción.

—Ya. Y tú que casi no eres cursi… —Telly se aclaró la garganta y les sonrió.

—Nosotros nos vamos. —Varios de los chicos de los Warbles se acercaron a felicitarlos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Darren se aferró al cuerpo de Max y siguió besándolo.

—Aún no me respondes. —Darren se separó de él.

—¿Siempre va a ser así? ¿Siempre será como la otra noche? ¿Tan pasional, tan único? Pero sin el alcohol, claro. —Max soltó una carcajada.

—Yo no había bebido nada más que un par de limonadas así que…

Max presionó su cuerpo con el de Darren haciéndole notar algo que emocionó al chico de la sonrisa perenne. Sus cuerpos se enredaron mientras sus manos iban y venían sobre sus cuerpos. Los besos se hicieron más y más pasionales. Max empotró el cuerpo de Darren sobre una de las paredes del set…

—¿Podrían conseguirse un cuarto? ¡Por favor! —Chris salió de entre la penumbra asustando a los chicos, que se soltaron de inmediato.

Salieron al estacionamiento para subir a sus respectivos trasportes. Antes de que Chris subiera a su coche Max lo abrazó.

—Gracias por todo.

—De nada, chico lindo. Ahora ve y cumple tu fantasía.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es mi tercera fantasía? —Chris sonrió.

—Hacer un trío con Darren y conmigo. Pero lo siento, chico, ya estoy comprometido, así que mejor piensa en un cuarteto.

Max sonrió mientras Chris se iba del estacionamiento. Cuando regresó a su coche, donde Darren estaba apoyado, Max por fin se sintió más tranquilo por tener una oportunidad con ese maravilloso chico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voy a ser completamente sincera con es este trabajo. No espero que muchas personas lo comenten.<strong>_

_**Porque es un Marren y no conozco a muchas personas que gusten de esa bromance en particular. Sin embargo este es un fic muy… lindo creo que esa sería la palabra que lo describiría. Tiene mucho romance e intenta poner de buenas, así que en caso de que le den una oportunidad regálenme un comentario para saber que no soy la única que gusta de la parejita esta.**_

_**Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a dos personitas: Karin Criss y Maxlovesnewyork.**_

_**Ellas tienen un juego de roles en el tumblr que esta genial. Además a Karin la conocí gracias a su maravilloso blog que siempre me hace reir tanto.**_

_**Un abrazote para mi beta.  
><strong>_


End file.
